Reflection of a Happy Life
by wolfmyjic
Summary: What has Brennan and Booth's life been like? A fic done in the future about looking back. [Chapter 7 & 8 are now up. Complete!]
1. A toast from Parker

The Angel From My Nightmare 

**(Girl) Jordan (4) and (boy) Riley (5)**

azarathangel (ash)

five years marriage

A/N: This is a soliloguy from Parker's point of view.

I would like to thank azaratheangel for giving me permission to use her characters Riley and Jordan. They appear in her fanfic "The Angel From My Nightmare". If you haven't read it yet, please do. It's really good. Thanks Ash, you're the best!

Disclaimer: I don't own BONES or any of its characters. Azarathangel owns 'Riley' and 'Jordan'. 'Bryar' belongs to me.

Welcome. I'm so glad you could make it. Can you believe that Tempe and Dad has been married for 30 years? I know, it just seems like yesterday that my dad was introducing me to 'Dr. Bones'. Dad still calls her that from time to time. He'll call out, "Bones, can you…". It's cute really. I remember Tempe telling me how much she hated that nickname, and Dad saying that's why he called her that. But now Tempe says, "You can't teach an old man new tricks." I just don't think it bothered her as much as she said.

Funny, really. Even after all these years, Tempe will refer to Dad as 'Booth'. Normally when she's mad or annoyed with him. It use to make me laugh so hard when I was a kid. Her yelling, "Booth, would you just give me a minute" or "Booth, would you get the kids? They're getting flour all over the kitchen and I'm with the baby!" I can't help but to smile at the memories. It took her a long time to call him by his first name. And I guess that's because they worked together before they started to date. Even after they got married they continued to work as partners. The FBI was a little, okay, a lot worried that their personal relationship would interfere with their work, but it didn't. It made them a better team. Their case record was impressive before their marriage, afterwards it was incredible.

I would like to tell you about our life. Dad and Tempe got married 30 years ago today. Thus the reason for the anniversary party. Oh sure, they didn't want it, but us kids thought they deserved it. I was almost six when they got married. My little brother, Riley, was born shortly after their marriage. (I found out later that she was already pregnant when they said 'I do'.) Anyhow, just over a year after Riley was born my sister, Jordan, came along. We really were just one big happy family. When I was 13 I moved in full time with Dad and Tempe, much to my mom's horror, but my stepfather and I didn't get along well, and frankly, I wanted to be with my brother and sister. That same year, Tempe surprised everybody when she told us she was having another baby. Dad was beside himself!

The new baby was named Bryar. She got that name because Jordan loved the story of Sleeping Beauty, and that was the princess' name. Well, Briar was her name, but Tempe decided she liked it spelled with a 'y'. Nobody really knows why. So Bryar made six. Tempe, Dad, Riley, Jordan, Bryar and me. A big happy family.

Tempe finally took over for Dr. Goodman as head of the Jeffersonian. And Dad, well, he worked his way up to Deputy Director. Although they didn't work together anymore, they never stopped bouncing ideas off of each other. Even the characters in Tempe's books eventually got married. (And she always said they weren't based on her and Dad.) Neither one does field work anymore, well, officially they don't, although they still do 'consulting work'. They just can't sit still, and I guess they're both too good at what they do to ask them.

I grew up and followed in Dad's footsteps, entering the FBI when I was 24. I got married when I was 26, and my wife and I have two little rug rats. My oldest, Julian Seeley, already says he's going to be an agent just like me and his grandpa. My daughter, Eva Temperance, has an odd fascination with bones. And she's only three!

Riley is also followed in Dad's path and went into the Army. A sniper, of course. Dad tried to talk him out of it. Saying the things you see isn't worth the nightmares, but Riley didn't back down. He said that he felt it was his _duty_…to his country and to his family to serve and protect. Dad never said another word against him. We are all proud to have a service man in our ranks. His wife is a great woman and she takes really good care of their daughter, Roselin, when Riley has to go over seas.

Jordan was inspired by Tempe. She's a forensic anthropologist working at the Jeffersonian. She's really good. She hates it, but she has been compared to Tempe. I have to admit though she has made her own name. Much to the pleasure of our parents. Jordan got married two years ago to a co-worker (a theme that seems to run in our family, for I married one too) named Steven Seymore. They just had their first kid earlier this year. A little boy named Brennan.

Little Bryar, although she's not so little anymore, just graduated from college. She's not FBI or Army or into science, but I guess you could say she followed in her moms path too. She got her first book published when she was only 16. She's an excellent writer, just like Tempe.

We each have gone down our own paths, and you can see our parents in everything we do. They guided us and taught us and then let us make our own choices. We were lucky…we _are_ lucky. We are such a close-knit family. Such a loving family. We have been through a lot together and we've always been there. No matter what. Dad got shot. Twice that I remember. Tempe got kidnapped a few times. It was trying…hard…scary. But we pulled together and we pulled through.

Thirty years Tempe and Dad have been together as husband and wife, although I'm sure it started before then. Started not long after they met. They are the people I model my life and my marriage after. Dad and Tempe have made us, their children, so proud of them over the years. So happy to call them our parents, that we can only hope that we make them as proud. That the work I do for the FBI, that Riley does in the Army, the good Jordan does being an anthropologist and the joy Bryar brings about through her writing makes Dad and Tempe proud to call us their children.

So now I would like to thank Angela, Jack, Zack and their families for joining us today. They are family to us. If you would all raise your glasses, I would like to propose a toast.

To my parents, Tempe and Seeley. The best parents anyone could ever ask for. You were both there for us when we needed you, no matter what. For everything that you two have done for me and Riley and Jordan and Bryar, we will never forget. And we can only hope that we do as good with our children as you've done with yours. Tempe, Dad, happy anniversary. And wishes for many, many more!


	2. Seeley Remembers Silently

**Ok, so I decided to make this a multi-chapter fiction. I will be going between POVs so bare with me. I'll tell you at the beginning what and who POV it's in. **

**POV: Third Person (God View)...what Seeley is feeling.**

**Disclaimer: Please see Chapter One.**

* * *

Seeley Booth looked over at his wife. _Thirty years,_ he thought to himself and smiled. _Feels like only yesterday._ Temperance felt his stare on her. She always could. Even after only knowing each other for a short while. There was just something in those dark, chocolate colored eyes of his. Seeley reached over and took her hand. "Happy anniversary, Bones," he whispered as he lent over to her. Temperance turned to look over at her husband and smiled. 

"Happy anniversary, to you too."

"It was nice of the kids to give us this party, huh?"

"Yes, it was." Temperance turned her attention back to Riley, who was now standing where Parker had just occupied. She knew Seeley was still looking at her. And he was.

Seeley couldn't help it. After all these years, she still took his breath away. Her beauty, her mind, her strange sense of humor. He smiled to himself. He took in his wife. His skin was still pale and smooth. Nobody could ever guess her age. She differently didn't look old enough to have grandchildren. Her red hair was just starting to turn a silvery color. She refused to dye, saying that it was natural, and why should she waste her time.

Seeley looked up at his second son. He was talking about memories he had of growing up. He smiled. He was proud of his children. All of them. And Tempe and him had done a good job raising them. They were all independent, and well educated. They believed in finding the truth, and defending the ones who can't defend themselves. Yes, he was proud of his family. His attention again turned to his wife.

Tempe was in deep thought listening to her son, and Seeley found it sweet. He had seen such a change in her. He thought back. Back to a different time, when she wasn't his. _Not officially_, he thought with a smile. _She's been mine since the day I met her._ They had been through a lot together. Many cases that left them fighting and confused. They had been there for each other. He had saved her life on many different occasions. He had taken bullets for her, and had been blown up. He had threatened drug kings and risked his career. And looking back, he knew that not only would he do it again…he would do in now…in a heartbeat. She was his life.

He squeezed her hand as he thought back to when everything had changed. The night they laid in the park looking at stars. The game of 20 questions that they played over the next several days. The case that separated them. He could still remember their first kiss like it was yesterday. It was fresh in his mind. He could remember her she felt, how she tasted that first time. He could still see the confusion and the passion that burned simultaneously in her eyes. The softness of her lips, the hungry in the kiss, the feel of her pressed against his body…he could recall it all.

He could still tell you about the time he flew down to New Orleans to be with her. The time when they found her mother. He could remember holding her as she cried…repeating over and over, "I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Seeley looked back at his son, but his eyes stared into the past. To a time when he had held her close and kissed her, and then dropped to one knee. He had asked her to marry him and, through silent tears, she had accepted. She didn't cry often, but she did that night. By the time their wedding came about, she was already pregnant with Riley. Angela had been beside herself when she found out. _Ange is a good friend,_ he thought. _All the squints are._ Yes, they had all been through a lot. And even through they had got off to a rocky start, they were all friends, as Parker said, Angela, Zack and Jack are family.

They had been there from the beginning. Through all of his and Tempe's banter and fight. Through their wedding and the birth of their children. In fact, Hodgins had been there when Tempe gave birth to Jordan. Seeley smiled at the memory. At the look on his face. Priceless.

He had so many memories of his wife and children. And of their squint family. He remembered one time, a Fourth of July party, when Parker was 13. They were all having a blast when Angela offered Tempe a beer. She had turned it down. Nobody thought much of it, until she said, "_We_ would like a glass of water." We? That was when she made the announcement that she was going to have another baby. Again, Seeley smiled. They hadn't planned on having any more, but they were overjoyed to add another one to their family. Bryar had made their family complete.

Seeley let out a heavy sigh, that caused Tempe to look over at him. He smiled. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he told he. "I couldn't be better." He smiled at her and let one last memory float through his mind. A crisp summer night when he and Tempe laid out under the stars. They had just seen a shooting star and he had asked her what she wished for.

"_I wish to go home," she whispered. "And get you out of these clothes." A smile graced his face when he pulled back to look into her eyes._

"_What about the meteor shower?" he asked. "What about trying to catch a shooting star?" Brennan pulled him down into a kiss before she answered._

"_I already have all that my heart desires," she said with a smile, pulling him back down to her._

_Yes,_ he thought. _I have everything my heart desires too. I have a great family. A job that I still love and most of all…I still have my Bones. _He gave Tempe's hand one more squeeze before turning his attention to Riley and his son's memories.

* * *

_So, what did you think? _

_umm..I think chapter three will be Riley._


	3. A toast from Riley

**A/N: This is a soliloguy from Riley's point of view.**

**I would like to thank azaratheangel for giving me permission to use her characters Riley and Jordan. They appear in her fanfic "The Angel From My Nightmare". If you haven't read it yet, please do. It's really good. Thanks Ash, you're the best!**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to other people, except Bryar. Although all but one belongs to others, I have used my creative license to create lives and memories.**

* * *

I know that Parker has already said this, but my family, my siblings, my wife, Maria, my daughter, Roselin, and I would like to thank you all for coming here tonight. For helping us celebrate Mom and Dad's anniversary. As I stand here and look out over the crowd, I'm happy to see so many faces that I know. Family and close friends. Co-workers that my siblings and I grew up with and faces that I know by passing them in the halls. Halls of the FBI headquarters and the Jeffersonian. I remember going to the lab with Mom, and standing on a stool so that I could see Dr. Jack's bugs. I remember arguing with Zack over something that really wasn't important; I just liked the fact I could make him stumble over his words. Look, he's blushing over there. I remember sitting in a darkened room with Aunt Angela and her _Angelator_. 

Yeah, the Jeffersonian was indeed a second home for us all. A lot of life lessons learned there. I can still remember seeing my first skeleton. I was 8 and thought it was the coolest thing ever. I remember starting the fifth grade and we each had to go to the front of the class and say our name, our siblings and who our parents were and what they did. So I got got. I was terrified. I said, 'my name is Riley Seeley Booth. My brother is Parker, my sisters are Jordan and Bryar. My dad is Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI and my mom is Dr. Temperance Brennan, a forensic anthropologist'. When I finished, the room was completely silent. I looked around at my classmates and all their mouths were open; their eyes wide. A low 'cooool' went through the room. Then I was bombarded with questions like 'does your dad carry a gun?' and "what's an anthropologist?'

It wasn't until a few years later that I really figured out what Mom and Dad did. I remember the day I found out that Dad was more than an agent and Mom wasn't just a forensic '_ant-o-pologist'_, as I use to call her. Sure, I knew Dad caught the bad guys and Mom identified bodies. But one Saturday we had just finished lunch when a knock came at the door. Dad went to open it, while the kids helped Mom clean up. When he came back, a woman followed. Dad introduced her to Mom, who knew her automatically. You see, the woman's dad had disappeared when she was three. Nobody knew what happened to him. When she was fifteen, Mom and Dad came knocking on her mother's door. They had found the man's remains. They were able to give the family closure…peace. The woman told us that if it wasn't for what Mom and Dad did, that she would be lost. That since her and her mom was able to put her father to rest, they had been able to move on with their lives. The woman had tracked down the team who could do that for them. Just…to thank them.

That case was in the early years of the Booth and Brennan partnership, but they remembered. Later on, after Jordan and Bryar had been put to bed, Parker and I asked them about the case. They exchanged looks, but then told us. After all those years, they could still recall every detail. Sometimes I think that Mom and Dad never meet a case they couldn't remember. That night, as I lay in bed, I finally figured it out. My parents weren't _just_ a G-man and a bone freak. Naw, they were so much more. They gave people closure. Truth. _My_ parents gave people their lives back. They were…they _are…_ heroes.

Happy anniversary, Mom and Dad.

* * *

_Wasn't that just so sweet? Atleast I I thought it was. Please leave a review and tell me whatyou think. Unless you didn't like...in that case...just goaway (J/K...jeezz. Don't take everything so serously);-) _

_Thanks for reading._

_TBC..._


	4. Tempe silently Recalls

**I would like to say a big "thank you" to everybody who is reading this fiction and who likes it. This one is so close to my heart. My own parents have been married for almost 41 years... and with four children...we have made a lot of memories as a family. When I began to write this, it was just going to be a one piece...but it had turned into something so much more for me. I know it's not an action packed one, and I'm not getting alot of reviews, which is fine. It makes me happy that the ones who do review, seem to really like reading it.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been a few days since the last update. My world got busy. But I do hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**It's wrote in Thrid Person (God View) mostly about Temperance.**

* * *

Dr. Temperance Brennan looked around the large dining room. It was filled mainly with her family and closest friends. A smile touched her lips as her eyes landed on her best friend and her family. Angela Montenegro- now Hodgins- had been there for her for so many years. Pushing her toward 'a normal life in the normal world'. Tempe thought back over the years and could hear all the times Angela had given her and Seeley a nudge. Tempe regretted not writing down her best friends words over the years. _I could have put them in a book and sold it as date advice,_ Tempe thought. The advice that stuck out in her head the most was during a case during their first year of being partners. Angela had told her that 'you actually have a knight in shining FBI standard issue body amour' who wants to save your life. At the time Tempe had been mad. She didn't want anybody to save her life. She was perfectly capable of doing that herself. However, as the case progressed, it became clear the Tempe _did_ need help. She gave a slight shudder as the memories came flooding back. On being held hostage by that Agent Kenton creep. Her hands tied together; hanging from a warehouse hook. She knew a gun was pointing at her head. Tempe closed her eyes as the scene played out in her head. She had been scared- petrified. Then she heard a loud pop, and then Seeley was there. Broken ribs and battered and all. He had saved her, and Tempe clung to him. And cried. She hadn't cared who seen her. She couldn't hold back the tears and relief washed over her. _"You're okay," Seeley had said, holding her tight to him. "I'm here now."_ "You okay?" The sound of Seeley's voice pulled her back to reality, and she nodded. 

"Just…remembering," she told her husband. He gave her a smile- his _charm smile_- and turned back to their oldest daughter. Tempe let her gaze travel over to Jack Hodgins. He sat close to his wife; their two children, and grandchild, at the same table. _They're so happy,_ so thought with a smile. She remembered back to cases they had all worked together. They had made a great team. She guessed that's way they were one for so long. _The squint team_,she thought. _And a FBI agent._ Tempe then looked over at Zack Addy and his family. His beautiful wife and their three children. _They sure do make a great looking family_. Finally her eyes settled on the man beside her. Her husband. She took in every detail about him- like she was seeing him for the first time. He still had a strong, muscular build. After all these years he still had three glasses of milk a day. He eats right-for the most part, and hardly ever misses a day at the gym. Yes, Seeley Booth was still a man to intimidate. His face still ruggedly handsome, and white streaks graced his hair. Tempe smiled. _He still makes my heart skip._ She was so grateful for their life. For their family. For all the years that they were partners. But Tempe knew that it could have been different. Knew that she tried her best to get out of working with him. "Seeley," she said softly, leaning over to him. He turned his chocolate brown eyes toward her.

"What is it, Tempe?" he asked, equally as quiet.

"Do you ever…think about what it would be like if…we hadn't been forced to work together?" Seeley drew his brows together at the odd question.

"What if," he begun, "does not belong in our vocabulary." He squeezed her hand and added, "Why would I think about what 'could have been' when there's so much to enjoy about 'what is'?" Tempe smiled at his answer. She turned her eyes back to Jordan, but it wasn't long before her mind began to wander. Images flashed like a slide show. She remembered the time they went to LA, and the convertible they had driven. She remembered how she felt when Seeley had dropped everything to fly to New Orleans to be with her. To prove her innocence. How he had put his career on the line for her. She remembered the night he got blown up, and how he had comforted her after she found out about her mother. She could remember their first kiss, the night he asked her to marry him. The birth of their three children. Memories of watching her kids grow up came next. Christmases, Thanksgivings, birthdays. Parker and Riley and Jordan's weddings. Finding out she was going to be a grandmother. Tempe smiled and let out a happy sigh. _I have had such a good life. And all because Seeley wouldn't give up on me._ She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and whispered, "I love you, Seeley." Her husband once again turned to look her in the eyes.

"I've always known that, Bones," he said. "But I never get tired of hearing it." _And I never get tired of saying it._

* * *

_Another chapter...another member of the family. A few more chapters to go!_

_TBC..._


	5. A toast from Jordan

**A/N: This is a soliloguy from Jordan's point of view.**

**I would alsolike to thank azaratheangel (again) for giving me permission to use her characters Riley and Jordan. They appear in her fanfic "The Angel From My Nightmare". If you haven't read it yet, please do. It's really good. Thanks Ash, you're STILL the best!**

* * *

I feel a little ridiculous thanking you all for coming, since my brothers have already done that. When we decided to throw this party and to each give a toast, I sat down for many hours wondering what I would say. And even as I sat here listening to Parker and Riley, my toast was changing. There are just so many memories to tell you all about. So many things I want you to know about my Mom and Dad that you may not. Sure, I know the stories. Aunt Angela loves to tell them. All about how Mom was upset about having to work with the FBI. About how Dad would annoy Mom to no ends. Their fights and their banter and their…_bond_ that they have. A bond that came around completely by accident. But a bond that made they the 'dream team'. Mom and Dad along with the 'squints', Aunt Angela, Dr. Jack and Zack, solved more cases then you can think of. It's funny, really, now that I am an anthropologist, now that I work cases with the FBI, I don't know how they did it. 

Yes, I do know. Mom and Dad are two of the smartest people I know. Completely opposites of each other, yet they…_complete_ each other. Mom is a scientific, no-nonsense kinda woman. She follows facts. What does the skeleton tell you? Dad, well, he's a follow-you-gut fellow. The way he can get a feel for a case- for a victim- is amazing. I have had the great pleasure of working a few cases with them. I thought at first it would be awkward, but it wasn't. They treated me as an equal and I learned so much by watching them work together. How they pick up on where the other one is going.

Now, I have a secret to tell you all. A secret that Mom doesn't want to get out. Look, she's all worried now. That secret is…Mom isn't always scientific and level headed. No, she has learned to…play over the years. I remember once, when I was a little girl, I was afraid of fireworks. Aunt Angela tried to comfort me, but I wasn't having anything to do with watching them. Then Mom came over. She put me in her lap and she told me a secret. She told me that the fireworks were fairies and the pretty colors that spread across the sky was their fairy dust. Of course, I instantly _loved_ fireworks after that. And every year, I couldn't wait to see the fairies play in the sky. It's funny looking back now. At the time I had no idea how big of a step that was for my _state-the-facts_ mom.

Like Riley, I remember when people at school found out what my parents did. Most of the boys thought that Mom and Dad were just 'so cool'. You know, Dad had a gun and Mom played with bones. It wasn't always fun and games though. My fifth grade teacher became convinced that my parents were unfit. I think it had something to with a story I wrote. Of course it was about a FBI agent and an anthropologist. And of course it was filled with correct terms and detailed accounts of examining the skeleton and of interrogating suspects. My teacher sent home a note asking for a conference with _both_ my parents. I thought I was in so much trouble. Anyhow, the day of the meeting Mom and Dad got off of work, and the _three_ of us met with the teacher. She hated the fact that I was there, but Dad told her that since we would be talking about me, that I had a right to be there. When the teacher asked if Mom and Dad had read my story, they replied yes. That I had done a great job. My teacher was horrified. She told Mom and Dad that they shouldn't like me go to the lab. That I was too young to know about all the things that they did in their work. Dad (I love this part) Dad looked at her calmly and asked her what was wrong with me knowing these things? That most children knew what their parents did and that he even bet that she would mimic her own Dad's preaching when she was little. Well, my teachers eyes got as wide as saucers. She demanded to know how Dad knew her father was a preacher. He gave her that smile of his, you know, the charm smile? The one that Parker and Bryar inherited from Dad. Anyhow, he gave her a smiled and said, "I'm a FBI agent. That's what I do." Gosh, I still laugh at it all. After that meeting she never said anything else about it.

I know that was a pretty long memory, but I had to share it with you. I know that our childhood was different from a lot of other kids. But then again, how many people have parents like ours? Wow, this toast has gone on a little longer than I thought. So I guess I'll end it now. Mom. Dad. You two are the best parents ever. You're both good people. You two have helped so many people over the years. I know that all of your kids are proud to call you our parents. Happy anniversary!

* * *

_This fic is almost done. There's...let me count...three more chapters to go._

_TBC..._


	6. Angela Remembers Romantically

**A/N: This fic is wrote in Third Person (God View) mostly about Angela. I thought that she did, does and will always play a large part in Brennan and Booth's relationship. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Angela Montenegro looked over at her best friend. _Temp looks so happy,_ she thought. She had known Temperance Brennan for so long. They had been best friends through it all, and she liked to think that her _encouragement_ helped make Tempe and Seeley the couple they are today. She smiled. Oh, did she have so many stories that she could share. Of course she had told some, but others where between friends- best friends. She could remember times, way back before Tempe and Seeley had hooked up, when her and Tempe would spend hours talking over coffee or just sitting in Tempe's office talking about Seeley. Normally about something _he_ did that _she_ didn't understand and it had been _Angela_ who cleared it all up. Or at least pointed Tempe in the right direction. And sometimes, even Seeley.

Angela's smile grew as her thoughts went back to a different time.

_She was sitting in Tempe's office-reclined back on her couch. She watched Tempe as she sat opposite from her, in a chair that she had turned around. "So sweetie, what's bothering you?" Tempe dropped her head back and rolled it from side to side._

"_That…man." Angela brought her cup of coffee to her lips. She smiled at her friend over the top._

"_By 'that man' I'm guessing you mean FBI Hunky Booth," she said before taking a sip of the hot liquid. Tempe let out an aggravated sigh. _

"_Of course I'm talking about Booth, and he is not hunky." _

"_Oh, come on, Bren, you can say a lot about Booth, but you can't say he's not cute."_

"_That's a double negative, Ange." Angela gave a small laugh._

"_Which makes it a positive…which means that he is cute." Tempe rolled her eyes. "What do you have against the man, Tempe?" Tempe looked over at her best friend._

"_Well, to start, he's annoying."_

"_But cute."_

"_He's cocky."_

"_But cute." Tempe gave a low growl of frustration. _

"_He's self-absorb, irritating and too damn self-assured."_

"_But he's cute, charming and too damn yummy for his own good."_

"_Angela, who's side are you on." Angela tilted her head slightly to the side._

"_I thought we were all on the same side," she answered. "That whole for' truth and justice' thing." Tempe looked away from her friend and chewed the inside of her cheek. "The only reason you're so upset with Booth is because he can get to you." Tempe whipped her head back around. _

"_He does not."_

"_He does. He's wormed his way into that wall you've built. He can make you smile no matter what mood you're in. And what gets to you the most, Tempe, is that fact that he's there for you." Tempe locks eyes with Angela. "You've got to tell yourself the truth. You two are more than partners…you're friends. And I have the feeling that on certain aspects, Booth knows more about you than I do." Angela had gotten Tempe's answer by the look in her eye._

Angela shook head to clear the thought. That was just one of many times that they had talked about Seeley and what he meant to Tempe. Angela knew there was something to them from the beginning. She could feel it…_in my bones_. She smiled again. She remembered back to the night that Tempe and Seeley had shared their first kiss. She knew she had interrupted something the moment she had saw Seeley in Tempe's office. But he had told her and Tempe to go out to dinner. Angela had gotten all the details. Everything that had been going on. The game of 20 questions. The nightly visits to talk about the case he wasn't suppose to discuss with her. And about the kiss. Angela sighed at the memory. She had been so happy for her friend. Even more happy when they made their relationship public.

Angela remembered when Tempe told her she was pregnant and spending weeks hoping her and Seeley decide on names. She was there when Riley Seeley was born. She was supposed to be there when Jordan Angela was born, but was Tempe went into labor early. Seeley delivered his own daughter with Jack almost passing out in the background. And she was there again when Bryar Temperance came into the world. Angela couldn't help but to feel blessed that her and Jack where the godparents of all three of the Tempe's children. Just like Tempe and Seeley were godparents to hers and Jacks.

Yes, they all had a great friendship, even through it tool awhile for Jack and Seeley to warm up to each other. But it had happened, and now the two men did a lot of things together. Including the ever present fighting. Although they called it "discussing". Angela laughed softly. Her eyes scanned the room. Seeley and Tempe sat at the front of the room. Side by side, holding hands. Occasionally looking at each other. Leaning over to give the other a kiss or to whisper something. Their children and grandchild sat at the same table. _A gorgeous family, _she thought. Then her eyes went to Zack and his wife and children. She was so happy for him. It took him awhile to find happiness, but he was younger then Tempe and herself, but he found it. Her eyes glanced over her own grandchild and children and then settled on the man next to her. The one and only Dr. Jack Hodgins. _Can't tease Tempe too much about how long it took her and Seeley¸ _she_ thought. They were married before Jack and I._ Angela took a deep breath and turned her attention back to Bryar who was now talking. _Yup, we're an unusual family. Me, Jack, Tempe, Seeley, Zack and all the kids and grandkids. But we're a happy family. And that's what's important. _Angela smiled even bigger.

* * *

_Only 1 more chapter. Go ahead...guess who it's about?_

_Hope you liked this chapter!_

_TBC..._


	7. A toast from Bryar

**This is the last 'real'chapter. I do hope you enjoy it. It's from Bryar's POV.**

* * *

I'm the last one to speak, I promise. I honestly don't know where to begin. That's one bad thing about being the youngest. Parker, Riley and Jordan have already said a lot of the good stuff. I was the surprise. The one nobody knew was coming. And frankly, I still like keeping people guessing. I could not be prouder of who my parents are. As Special Agent Seeley Booth and forensic anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan, my parents are helped so many people. They brought justice to countless of nameless victims. Along with the Squint Team, they gave these poor souls faces, identities, and peace. As the man and husband Seeley and the woman and wife Tempe, they gave each other years of devotion, of love and honor. As Dad and Mom, they have given their children an understanding of the world that few children get. They gave us a happy home, a chance to explore, a knowledge of cultures not our own. As Granddad and Grandma, they give their grandchildren endless love and joy.

All of my siblings have pointed out that we didn't have you're so called _normal_ childhood. When most kids where play at the park on a Saturday, you might find us at the lab with mom learning to name the parts of a human skeleton as the Squint Team worked. Or at headquarters with Dad learning how to piece together a case. At other times you could find the whole family on vacation in other country taking in the beauty and fun of the place. But mixed in with swimming and shopping, we would go to museums. We would learn about how the people lived and what they did. There where years were we would go on archaeology digs. Mom and Dad felt it was important to learn as much as we could about different cultures and religions. About different people and beliefs. It is these position that made us all who we are today.

When I was little I use to think a lot about what I wanted to do in life. I really think Parker has always known he wanted to be a FBI agent. When Riley decided to become an Army Sniper, I wasn't really surprised. I don't think any of us were. Jordan could name every bone in the human skeleton since she was ten. As a teenager, her and Mom use to stay up to all hours of the night talking about cases that Mom had worked. I use to worry that there was nothing else for me to do. I didn't want to follow my siblings. And really, I wasn't very good at shooting guns or solving mysteries or pointing out bones. One night, when I was 13, Dad found me in my room crying. He asked me what was wrong, and I told him, "Everybody has already taken all the good ones." Needless to say, he looked at me kinda weird. I explained that I had to write a paper about what I want to do with my life. And that Parker was FBI, Riley was going into the Army, and Jordan had already said she want to be an anthropologist like Mom. What did that leave for me? Dad pulled me close and gave me a big hug and told me, "You be whatever makes you happy." I don't know if he ever knew how much that one statement meant to me. I wrote that paper. I told me teacher that I wanted to be a writer. Three years later, my first book got published.

Like my siblings I have so many memories of growing up. Some good one, like traveling around the world, and some bad ones, like Dad getting shot. But I wouldn't trade my life. My childhood. My memories. I know that they aren't…_typical_…but neither are my parents. And when you come right down too it, my siblings are normal either. Nor my Aunt Angela…or Dr. Jack or Zack.

You know, as I stand before you today. Celebrating Mom and Dad's 30 wedding anniversary, I can't help but to think how lucky we all are that Mom couldn't resist Dad's charm smile and that Dad never gave up. We love you two so much. And the world truly is a better place for all that you do and continue to do. Happy anniversary, Mom and Dad!

Oh, by the way, there's a piece of paper that will be passed out to everybody as desert is being served. I asked everybody (that being Mom, Dad, Aunt Angela, Dr. Jack and Zack) to think back, way back, to that first year Mom and Dad worked together. I asked them to try to recall any thing that was said that was just down right funny. What they don't know is that I quoted them. And you get to read what they said. Enjoy and once again…Happy anniversary!

* * *

_The End_

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading. And hope you take a moment to read the handout that Bryar did. It's very funny! _


	8. Happy 30th Anniversary

**Happy 30th Anniversary to**

**Seeley and Temperance!**

**Here's to many, many more!**

_I (Bryar) asked everybody (that being Mom, Dad, Aunt Angela, Dr. Jack and Zack) to think back, way back, to that first year Mom and Dad worked together. I asked them to try to recall any thing that was said that was just down right funny. What they don't know is that I quoted them. Here's what they can remember!_

* * *

"I don't enjoy having squints on my team any more than you like having me on yours, but we're supposed to be working together."

**- Special Agent Seeley Booth**

"FBI guys are hot and Angela wants to have sex with me."

**-Special Agent Seeley Booth**

"That's because you're not an anthropologist with superpower's"

**-Dr. Temperance Brennan**

"Let's pretend that I'm the cop for a second"

**-Special Agent Seeley Booth**

"What? Do you want me to spit in my hand? We're Scully & Mulder."  
**- Special Agent Seeley Booth**

"My most meaningful relationships are with dead people."  
**- Dr. Temperance Brennan**

"I can give you a time of death estimate when I figure out who ate what when."  
-**Dr. Jack Hodgins**

"You actually have a knight in shining FBI standard issue body amour who wants to save your life"  
**-Angela Montenegro **

"That's not cocked is it, because where that's pointed…"  
**-Agent Booth**

"Kyle hit the duke with a candlestick in the crypt"  
**- Special Agent Seeley Booth**

"…come get federal on his ass…"

**Dr. Temperance Brennan**

"Why am I here, you know I don't work with skin"  
**- Dr. Temperance Brennan**

"What is that? Squint humor, because I'm not laughing"  
**-Dept. Director Sam Cullen **

"That's mumbo jumbo, scientific voodoo"  
**- Special Agent Seeley Booth **

"Dirt is a meaningless word"  
**-Dr. Jack Hodgins **

"I've noticed very few people are scary once they've been poked in the eye"  
**- Dr. Temperance Brennan**

* * *

_Thanks to azarathangel, SpookyAnne and Bella-mi-amore who reviewed EVERY chapter. Thanks. And thanks to everybody who read and reviewed!_

_A special thanks to azarathangel for letting me use her characters 'Riley' and 'Jordan'. Thanks girl!_

_Okay...this is the End end. I really hoped that you liked it. Thanks to everybody who read this fic and to everybody who reviewed. It meant a lot to me to know that there were people out ther who liked this fic. It's very close to my heart...and one of my favorite fic. It was a blast to write something light, and fluffy, and just...so...cute. Thanks again!_


End file.
